Currently, the most widely used techniques for geological surveying, particularly in sub-marine situations, are seismic methods. These seismic techniques are capable of revealing the structure of the subterranean strata with some accuracy. However, whereas a seismic survey can reveal the location and shape of a potential reservoir, it can normally not reveal the nature of the reservoir.